


Hugs

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:“I love your hugs.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Hugs

"I love your hugs." Harry sighed as Draco wrapped both arms around his waist and buried his nose in his neck. 

"I love you." Draco smiled. 

"I love you, too." Harry answered. They met in the astronomy tower. Tonight was the night he was going to ask Draco to tell everyone about their relationship. 

"I have something to ask." Harry said pulling away enough to look his boyfriend in the eye. 

"What is it?" Draco smiled. 

"Can we tell our friends?" Harry asked, nerves fluttering. 

"You want to?" Draco asked in shock. Harry had wanted to keep it a secret, for his safety. Draco hadn't taken the mark though, so now he was a target anyway. 

"There's no reason not to anymore. They want to kill both of us already, what difference will it make?" Harry asked, hoping Draco would agree. 

"Okay. We'll tell them tomorrow night then." Draco agreed, leaning in to kiss Harry.


End file.
